The Statetalia Little Mermaid
by DarkAlaskan
Summary: In the undersea kingdom of America, the merpeople live under the rule of the Sea King Alfred. Everything is safe and peaceful for them, and they stay far away from the humans. But what happens when one little mermaid decides to interfere with the human world?
1. Introduction

Far out in the ocean, where the water is as blue as the prettiest sapphire, is the deep undersea world of America. There lives the Sea King Alfred, his children and his subjects. The most beautiful flowers and plants grow there. Fishes, both large and small, swim between the coral reefs, as birds fly around the trees on land. In the deepest spot of all, stands the castle of the King Alfred. Its walls are built of coral, and the long, gothic windows are of the brightest, clearest, blue. The roof is formed of shells, that open and close as the water flows over them. They all live in the castle in peace and harmony. Until one day, one of King Alfred's daughters decides to interfere with the human world.

King Alfred is the great ruler of the undersea world of America. He is strong, and wise yet he always cares about his family and his subjects before himself. He always hated the human world as much as he hated his older brother Arthur the Sea Witch. To keep the undersea world safe, he made his kingdom in the deepest part of the ocean and made sure no one was to swim up to the human world. He has five daughters and four sons. His children are Flora, Samantha, Jacob Taylor, Oliver, Noah, Sophia, Diana, and the youngest one Kimberly.

Kimberly is the youngest of King Alfred's children and is also the most adventurous. She usually goes to explore the ocean with her very good friend Lon. She always comes back with a bag full of human treasures that she hides in her secret cavern. Then if she didn't understand what something was she would go up to the surface and ask her friend Calvin what it was. Kimberly is always interested in the human world and has been dying to just be able to swim up to the surface. She never gave much thought to love or romance till one human catches her eye.

Prince Magnolia of Mississippi is the youngest in the royal family. After his brother Weston's engagement, Francis had been trying to find him a wife but none of them seem to be of his taste. After a horrible shipwreck on the day of his birthday, Magnolia wakes up on the shore to the sound of a beautiful woman singing to him. As his faithful dog Jackson runs over to him, the beautiful woman disappears and he is left wondering who the woman is.

Arthur the Sea Witch hates his brother more than anything. He hated him ever since he took the throne and banished him from the kingdom. He swore that he would exact his revenge from Alfred one day and that day may come closer than you think. He has been keeping an eye on a certain little mermaid that would hold the key to his revenge and the throne. But he may have to send his henchmen Trent and Richard after her as motivation.


	2. Chapter 1

King Alfred swam into the dining room. He was waiting for his royal adviser, Micheal, to announce the arrival of his children. Oh how he loved his children. He sat down at the head of the table and looked to Micheal with a small smile on his face. "May I present to you, Your Majesty, your children" Micheal looked to the doorway and opened the door "Your sons Oliver, Noah, and Jacob Taylor" the three boys came in and took their seats. "And your daughters Flora, Samantha, Sophia, Diana, and Kimberly." Four of the girls came in taking their seats. Micheal looked to the doorway slightly panicked, King Alfred rose from his seat and growled. "Where is Kimberly?" Micheal looked at him worriedly and held onto the wall to prevent him from fainting. "I..I don't know Your Majesty." King Alfred glared angrily, he hated it when his daughter was never here for dinner. He yelled loudly and slammed his fist into the table. The other children looked at him full of fear, he noticed this and tried to calm himself. King Alfred looked at Micheal saying "When you see her tell her to come to me immediately." Micheal nodded and swam off.

Kimberly giggled softly as she swam toward the sunken ship. "Come on Lon! There is bound to be some human treasure in here!" Lon looked at her softly, he was a bit afraid of going into the ship and frowned. "What if there are sharks or evil witches?" "There are no sharks down here silly!" She retorted "and the only evil witch is Uncle Arthur, he lives far away from here" She smiled brightly and swam into the ship, pulling Lon along with her. They looked around, beginning to pick up many things they believed were treasures. Suddenly a giant shadow appeared behind Lon that made him jump slightly. "What was that?" "What was what Lon?" Kimberly replied as she was admiring a fork. Lon turned around to see a enormous shark behind him and swam behind Kimberly in fear. "Th...that." She looked at the shark wide eyed and swam off, pulling Lon with her. "Come on we gotta get out of here!" She noticed a small porthole and swam toward it. She squeezed through and helped Lon through the porthole. After the shock and fear of the shark, the two decided to swam back to the castle. But just as they were about to reach the gate, Micheal stopped them. "Where were you, Kimberly?" He questioned "Do you have any idea how mad your father is right now?" She slapped her head softly. "Dinner! I completely forgot." She sighed and slipped into the castle, handing Lon all their treasures "Put this with the rest okay?" She told him, and he replied with a soft nod.

King Alfred was pacing up and down the hallway, waiting for Kimberly to arrive. He was fuming mad for her missing dinner but was more worried about the danger she may have gotten into. Suddenly he saw her familiar black hair in front of him. He frowned softly and captured her in a tight bear hug. "Where were you Kimberly? You missed dinner and I was so worried. You better not have been interacting with humans! You know the rules!" She looked up at him softly "Yes Father I know and I was just exploring the sea with Lon." She replied quickly and hugged him back. "You will make it to dinner tomorrow no matter what. I am having Micheal keep an eye on you." She sighed and nodded, breaking the hug to head to her room. King Alfred watched her leave and headed to his room for the night. Kimberly popped her head out of the window and looked at the spectacle happening above the surface. Lon swam to her window with a small smile. "I put the stuff in our collection an-" He followed her gaze and looked back at her. "Wanna check it out?" She looked at him happily and nodded, swimming out of her window "Yes please! I want to see it so badly!" "Then come on!" He grabbed her hand and swam up to the surface. The two of them hid on the side of the ship, till Kimberly decided to take a peak at the scene going on.

Prince Magnolia was dancing around with his shipmates happily while his dog Jackson was roaming around the ship. Kimberly smiled softly as she watched him dance around. She then forgot about everything else and focused solely on him. Suddenly Francis stopped the music and walked over to Magnolia. "Your highness, I have a special present made for you on your most important of birthdays" Francis walked over to the a cloth covered present and took off the cloth. Everyone looked wide eyed at the statue made in Magnolia's likeness. "Uh...Well thanks Francis" Magnolia replied and looked at the statue. Francis smiled proudly at the statue and took a step back, bumping into the sail of the ship. The sail hit one of the crew members on the head, dropping the firework onto the ship. Before they knew it, The ship began to sink. All the crew members began to crowd onto the life boat but they didn't get Magnolia in time, and he began to drown.

Kimberly swam over to the drowning Magnolia, and swam him to shore soon after the crew arrived. She sat on the shore, holding the passed out prince close and began to sing to him. Lon popped up next to her and looked worried. "Kimberly you can't help a human! You're dad is gonna freak!" "Lon I was going to let him die" She combed her fingers through his hair continuing her song. She looked at him lovingly. She couldn't let him die, he was the most extravagant human she had ever seen. She started to notice him regaining consciousness and kisses his head softly. Suddenly she heard a dog coming over to them, and laid the prince down. She then dove into the ocean and hide from the dog.

Magnolia sat up confused and held his head. He couldn't get the sound of the mysterious woman's song out of his head. He looked to the sky, remembering what the woman looked like. Black hair, violet eyes, and soft pink lips. He was determined to find the woman and make her his wife. He looked at his dog, Jackson and pet him softly. "Who was that, boy? Whoever she is, I can't get her out of my head."

"My My. What a mess you have gotten yourself into my little niece. But don't worry, Uncle Arthur will help you my dear."


	3. Chapter 2

Arthur smirked as he looked into his cauldron. "That's right little one. Run home to Daddy" He watched as Kimberly frantically swam back to the castle. He then took out a crystal ball, so he can keep an eye on the sweet human prince. "Hmmm" He thought to himself and looked at his henchmen Trent and Richard. "Keep an eye on that mermaid boys. I have a special plan for her." He sat down on his chair and put his tail up. The two men nodded and swam off toward the girl. Arthur laughed and hugged his pet eel. "Oh Alfred, my revenge on you shall be sweet. For I have your one weakness. Your family."

Magnolia stood up on the shore picked up Jackson. He was full of confusion with a mix of love for the mystery woman. "Your Highness!" He heard and turned to see Francis running over to him. "We were so worried about you! Your brother Weston and his betrothed Calvin rushed over hearing about the shipwreck." Magnolia looked at Francis with a small smile and touched his shoulder. "Francis you will never believe this but I could have sworn that I saw the most belle mademoiselle save me." Francis looked at him confused and frowned "But Your Highness, there hasn't been a woman here all day." "She left after Jackson came to see me. Francis I think I'm in love" Francis looked wide eyed and jumped up slightly. "We must find this girl! A girl that you can finally marry!" He grabbed Magnolia and ran to the castle.

Kimberly swam as fast as she could to the castle. She was terrified of the land animal that she wanted to hide in the castle till it was gone. She then decided to go into her cavern, where Lon was waiting for her. He had a giant smile on his face and covered her eyes. "I have a surprise for you Kimberly." He said "Its a secret" He then took her hand and led her the middle of the cavern, covering her eyes. She opened her eyes to see the beautiful statue of the prince from the ship. She smiled brightly and hugged Lon, then moved over to the statue. "Oh Lon its beautiful! It looks just like him!" She giggled and sat on the statues lap "What is that the humans say? Oh yeah! Bonjour mademoiselle" She giggled more twirled around the cavern. "Oh Lon. I wish I could just ditch this fins for feet. I wanna be up there with him" "But what about your dad? And brothers and sisters?" She sighed softly "I'd miss them but I would be so happy. More happy then I would be down here." She sang around the cavern happily but stopped. She saw felt as if she was being watched and turned around to see King Alfred.

King Alfred was livid. "So I hear you interfered with the human world! I told you that you were forbidden from human world!" He growled loudly. "Papa I saw one of them drowning! I couldn't let him drown!" "One human gone would mean one less danger out there for us!" She clenched her fist tightly and blurted out "Papa I love him!" She looked wide eyed and quickly covered her mouth. "No No NO!" King Alfred growled and began to destroy all of Kimberly's treasures. "Papa No! Don't! No!" She began to cry and then saw him move toward the statue. "Papa No please!" She screamed but it was too late. King Alfred had smashed the statue to pieces, leaving only its face intact. She laid down on the ground and began to cry, holding the only piece of statue left close to her chest. King Alfred began to calm down and looked with slight remorse as he saw his daughter crying. He left the cavern and swam back to the castle. "Teenagers. They never listen do they?"

Suddenly two mermen swam into the cavern, hovering over Kimberly and smirked. "Poor little baby, Daddy just crushed all her hopes and dreams. Isn't that said Richard?" Trent said looking over to Richard with a smirk "Yes of course. How could he do that? If only there was someone that could help Oh wait! but there is" Richard met him with another smirk. Kimberly looked up to them softly "W...Who?" she asked. Trent moved down to her ear and whispered softly "Arthur can help you, little one. He can reunite you with your prince" She looked wide eyed and frowned "T...The Sea Witch? But he is evil! No just leave me alone!" She looked back down at the remaining piece of the statue. "Fine, we were only trying to help" They said and began to swim off.

"W...wait" She said softly. "Take me to him"


	4. Chapter 3

The two men smirked at each other and dragged Kimberly away to see Arthur the Sea Witch. Lon stayed close behind to make sure Kimberly was okay. Arthur was sitting in his chair and looked over at her with a smile. "Kimberly Jones. What a mess you have gotten yourself into. Interfering and falling in love with a human? Your father will not be too happy." She looked at him weakly "Can you please help me Uncle Arthur? I really need your help" Arthur smirked at her "Of course, dear! The solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want, love: Is to become a human yourself." Kimberly looked at him softly "C…Can you really do that?" Arthur let out a small laugh and swam over to her "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself." He began grabbing ingredients from his cabinet and started to sing to her

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty.

They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange.

But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways.

Repented, seen the light, and made a change.

And I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed and dear lately, please don't laugh I use it on behalf of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic).

Poor unfortunate souls

In pain, In need

This one longing to be thinner, That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed!

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad, So true

They come flocking to me crying

Spells, Arthur, please!

And I help them!

Yes I do!"

He stopped in front of the cauldron and looked at her "I will make you potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Three days." She looked at him softly and nodded as he continued "Now this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day you have got to get your dear prince to fall in love with you. As in he has to kiss you. Not just any kiss. The kiss of true love." He waved his hand over the cauldron to show an image of Kimberly and Prince Magnolia on the shore "If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day. You will be a human permanently." He waved his hand over the cauldron to show an image of Kimberly in shackles. "But if he doesn't you turn back into a mermaid. And you will belong to me." He smirked. Kimberly thought to herself and frowned "But if I do I'll never see my father or siblings again" Arthur laughed "That's right! But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices in it. Oh! And we haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't expect me to give you this for free." Kimberly panicked "But I don't ha—" She was cut off by Arthur's hand "I'm not asking much just a trifle really. You'll never miss it. What I want is….your voice." Kimberly looked wide eyed "M..My voice?" He nodded "You got it, love. No more singing, talking, zip." She held her throat in surprise "But without my voice how could I make him love me?" He smirked

"You've got your looks, your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language!

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber

They think a girl who gossips is a bore!

Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word

And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?

They're not all that impressed with conversation

True gentlemen avoid it when they can

But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a lady who's withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man"

He conjures up a contract in the form of a scroll and floats it near Kimberly as he continues

"Come on you poor unfortunate souls

Go ahead!

Make your choice!

I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your voice!

You poor unfortunate soul

Its sad, but true

If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet

You've got the pay the toll

Take a gulp

Take a breath

Go ahead

Sign the scroll

Trent and Richard

Now I've got her, boys

The boss is on a roll

This poor unfortunate soul!"

Kimberly takes the pen and signs the contract. The contract floats over to Arthur and he smirks evilly as he begins to chant the spell.

"Beluga sevruga. Come winds of the Caspian Sea! Largengix glaucitis. Et max laryngitis. La voce to me!"

He pointed to Kimberly with hypnotic eyes "Now Sing!" She closed her and began to sing to him. A green puff of smoke in the shape of a hand, moved closer to her. "Keep Singing!" He commanded as she continued to hold the notes of her song. The hand slipped into her throat and took her voice as it was placed inside Arthur's bracelet. Suddenly Kimberly was lifted into the air as her fin split in two and became two legs. She swam to the surface as Lon tried to pull her to the surface quickly.

She popped her head out of the water gracefully. Her long, black hair moved back against the ocean and she moved to the shore. Lon helped her up as she tried to sit on the shore. "Legs!" She thought happily grabbing her newly made legs. "I have legs!" Lon gave her a weak smile and blushed softly "We uhh... need to find you some clothes"


End file.
